


Bruiser Bitch

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bruiser Bitch

"No more stupid stunts, please?" Pete asked you one morning as you were both getting ready to head to a show for Progress.

"What do you mean?" you asked, pausing with t-shirt in hand.

"Ya know exactly what I mean, {Y/N}," he sighed as he walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I know ya gonna try 'n' start a fight with Toni again."

"She has the title..."

"Not what I meant. I know ya two used to be mates and I know some shit went down between ya in the past, but I don't want that shit gettin' ya in trouble. I've only just got ya at work with me, I don't want to be without ya there again."

You sighed. You knew he was right. You and Toni used to be best friends until you found out she'd cheated on your brother. You'd never seen him so broken. It'd taken a long time for him to start acting like his old self again. You'd avoided Toni for months, but last month you'd got a call from Jim Smallman asking if you wanted to come to Progress. You'd jumped at the chance because you'd wanted to work their for ages, plus it meant you'd be at more shows with Pete.

Problem was, within 10 minutes of being at the Electric Ballroom the first time, you'd bumped into Toni and you'd seen red. Your knuckles ached as your remembered what you'd done to her. You'd hit her as hard as you could and Pete had had to drag you back to the locker room before you could do any serious damage. Since then there was an unwritten rule between the guys that you were to not to be left alone at shows in case you deliberately went looking for Toni.

"I can't just forget what she did, Pete," you sighed. "But I'll try and behave."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You'd managed to keep your word... for an hour. You're match was one of the first of the night which you didn't mind because it meant you'd be able to hang out with your brother and Pete and the other guys for the rest of the night. You'd just come back through the curtain, a big smile on your face when you heard her.

"Surprisingly you didn't completely suck the atmosphere out of the room {Y/N}," Toni sneered. 

"Well you know all about sucking, right Toni?" you smirked, unwrapping the tape round your wrist. "Surprised you can talk. Thought your jaw would be sore from having your mouth open for every guy out there."

"What did you just say?" 

"Too much cum in your ears that you couldn't hear me?"

You thought you heard a chuckle behind you but before you could turn to look Toni had launched herself at you. She threw a few wild punches at you before you managed to push her off of you.

"Bitch!" she screeched trying to come at you again.

A pair of arms grabbed her from behind to stop her, but nobody was quick enough to catch you and you punched her as hard as you could. She flopped back against the arms holding her, completely out cold.

"{Y/N}!" yelled Pete, grabbing hold of you and picking you up to stop you hitting her again. "Enough!"

"Pete!" called out Jim. "Bring her to my office... Now!"

Pete muttered something under his breath as he carried you over to Jim's office and put you on your feet inside.

"Behave," he whispered to you as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

10 minutes later you walked out of Jim's office. Pete was still stood by the door waiting for you.

"Well?" he asked, obviously still mad at you for going after Toni again. "What 'appened?"

"She was being a bitch. I just defended myself," you shrugged starting to walk back to the locker room.

"Not what I meant. What did Jim say?"

"Not much."

Pete grabbed your hand to stop you walking away and turned you to face him. You tried your hardest not to look at him, knowing he probably had a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"{Y/N}. Babe, please. Tell me," he said softly.

"I'm not in trouble. If that's what your worried about."

"Then what?"

"He figures I'm the only one around here willing to stand up to her so," you began.

"So what? Babe, ya killin' me here."

"I get her at Ally Pally," you smirked.

"What?"

"I get Toni, in a match, at Alexandra Palace, for the fucking title!" you grinned.

Pete stood with his mouth open for a few seconds before his signature smirk started to creep across his face.

"I'm not sure if I want to kiss you or kill you right now," he chuckled. "Ya fuckin' 'ad me worried."

"Sowwie," you pouted, giggling.

"C'mere," Pete grinned, pulling you closer to him. "Ya gonna be the death of me, woman."

You chuckled as you kissed his cheek.

"At least you'll have had a good ride," you smirked.

"Damn right," he smirked, starting to pull you towards your locker room. "Cause ya looked fuckin' fine as hell when ya punched 'er in the mouth."

"Oh did I know?" you smirked, knowing what he had in mind.

"Damn right."

Pete pushed open the door to your locker room and pulled you inside, locking the door behind the two of you.


End file.
